Is it true love?
by YuniexTidus
Summary: When Sakura left her old school, she thought that she'd left all bad thoughts of Sasuke behind, until she finds out that her new friend is best friends with him, will she still move on, or go back to wishing he was hers? bleh I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

While Haruno Sakura had been at her old high school, she had fallen for the cute yet emotionally unavailable Uchiha Sasuke, when he had left the school, she had been upset, but when her parents had moved her to Konoha and Konoha High, she had seen this as an opportunity to move on and live a new life. When she came there, she became quick friends with Uzamaki Naruto, but after a week or so, she soon realizes that her new friends best friend, is none other then her old love Uchiha Sasuke. Now that he's back in her life, Sakura needs to decide whether or not she will forget about the love she once held for him and move on with her life and find someone else. (SasuSaku)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or anything to do with it etc etc

_Well it's my first day at Konoha High!_ Haruno Sakura thought to herself a small smile visible on her lips, she had just moved here a couple of days ago, and she had been told that this was the day to come to school, no sooner as they figured that she'd need time to get used to a new city and everything like that, and honestly she had been happy for the chance to see this place and although she had yet to meet any of the people, they seemed nice enough.

As she walked out of her house, she glanced around the streets when she found someone running into her and knocking her off of her feet **Could you be a little more careful Idiot!!!** Inner Sakura yelled out while Sakura herself just started to get up, ignoring the hand that was offered to her "Uh, I'm sorry!" the blond haired kid muttered to her. Shaking her head slightly, Sakura gave him a small smile "It's fine!" she told him turning away from him and getting ready to walk off again when she heard him starting to talk to her again "Are you new here?" he asked her, turning to look at him, Sakura nodded her head "Yes, I'm Haruno Sakura!" she told him giving him what she hoped was a friendly s,mile "Nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" the boy said to her "I'm Uzamaki Naruto!" giving him another smile Sakura looked away for a moment "Do you go to Konoha High Naruto-kun?" she asked him tilting her head to the side "Of course I do!" Naruto responded in a bright voice "Come and i'll take you there Sakura-chan!" he told her as the two started walking off.

When they reached the school, Sakura looked at Naruto "So whats it like here?" she asked him tilting her head to the side slightly "Well it's great!' Naruto responded his voice still really cheerful "I can't wait for you to meet my friends although my best friend is still away, so you'll have to wait at least a week to see him, but you'll love all of them!" looking away from him, Sakura smiled brightly with a small laugh "I'm sure I will Naruto-kun!" she told him "So where is our first class?" she asked him looking back at him once again, when he didn't answer her, she followed him in the direction that he had started walking "It's with everyone's favourite teacher Kakashi sensei!" Naruto told her as they were walking.

As they reached the classroom, Sakura and Naruto walked inside, looking at him she raised one of her eyebrows slightly "Where is our illustrious sensei?" she asked him curiously "Oh, he's always late!" Naruto responded looking around the classroom and waving at a group of people that were sitting together "Hinata-chan, Ino-chan!" he called out to two of the girls that he figured Sakura would like. Grabbing Sakura's hand, he dragged her over to them Hinata-chan, Ino-Chan this is Sakura-chan!" he gave them a happy smile "Sakura-chan this is Hinata-chan and Ino-chan!" looking at the two girls, Sakura gave them both a happy smile "It's nice to meet you both!" she said to them, her voice soft but genuine at the same time "I-Its n-nice to meet you as well S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata responded looking at Naruto, a small blush on her cheeks "Whats wrong Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked her looking at her closely "I-I'm fine N-Naruto!" she responded looking away from him _Oh wow, she likes Naruto!_ Sakura thought to herself shaking her head slightly **Could he be more dense?** Inner Sakura said in a tone that showed obvious disdain. When the teacher finally walked into the classroom, Sakura sat down and looked at him.

"Sorry I'm late class" he said to everyone there "Your always late Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out with a smile on his face "Yes, well, this was totally inevitable!" he said to him looking away for a moment and then back again "Well I suppose we should see who's here!" he said to them with a smile "Obviously Naruto's here!" he muttered before scanning the list "Ino, Hinata!" he looked and nodded "Sasuke?" he called out glancing through the crowd "Naruto, where's Sasuke?" he asked him raising one of his eyebrows slightly "He's away for another week Sensei, he'll be back soon!" Naruto responded "Right..." he replied going through the list of names again before coming to Sakura's "Sakura?" he called out looking up again "Um, here sensei!" she responded "Ah, the new girl!" Kakashi said before going through his names again and then starting the lesson.

At the end of the class, Sakura met up with Naruto again "So do we go home now?" she asked him, when he nodded his head, she looked away from him and headed towards the front door "I have to go home!" she told Naruto looking behind her "I'm in a hurry!" with that she ran off home, while Kakashi had been calling out names, one name hit her, and it was that of Sasuke, it sounded a lot like a name that she once knew and didn't want to hear ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes: _ so i've been told the ending was confusing, but to clarify it, Naruto and Sasuke **are** best friends, and when Sakura sort of freaked out it was because she'd heard the name, but had yet to see him, he'll come into this part of it. And thanks to both of the reviewers for their helpful comments

While Haruno Sakura had been at her old high school, she had fallen for the cute yet emotionally unavailable Uchiha Sasuke, when he had left the school, she had been upset, but when her parents had moved her to Konoha and Konoha High, she had seen this as an opportunity to move on and live a new life. When she came there, she became quick friends with Uzamaki Naruto, but after a week or so, she soon realizes that her new friends best friend, is none other then her old love Uchiha Sasuke. Now that he's back in her life, Sakura needs to decide whether or not she will forget about the love she once held for him and move on with her life and find someone else. (SasuSaku)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or anything to do with it etc etc

_One Week Later..._

Sakura was in a good mood, she had spent the last week getting to know everyone at Yokohama High, and found that most of the students there were pretty nice except for one girl, the one called Ino, she was always telling her that she was ugly and had a huge forehead, and that really annoyed her, but apart from that, she figured that she would have a good time here. After getting out of her bed, she had quickly gotten dressed since she realised that she was extremely close to being late since she'd organised to meet Naruto so that they could both walk to school together, and well, he had seemed so happy that she would finally get to meet his best friend.

After saying goodbye to her parents, she raced out of her house, and in the direction of the place where she first met Naruto since they had of course decided to meet there. As she was walking, she was making sure to keep an eye out as to where exactly she was going so that she didn't bump into anyone or anything again. Finally when she spotted Naruto, she lifted her hand in a wave when she spotted the person standing next to him, an obviously bored look on his face **Sasuke Uchiha is Naruto's best friend?!** Inner Sakura yelled out while Sakura herself just stood there a slightly freaked out look on her face.

After standing there for a couple of minutes, she took a deep breath and walked over to them linking her arm through Naruto's "Hey Naruto!" she said with a cheerful smile at him"Sorry I took so long!" after she said that, she looked down at the ground "Sakura, I really want you to met my friend Sas..." started Naruto "Sauske Uchiha?" Sakura asked pretending to be surprised to see him"I...wow, I didn't think that i'd see **you** ever again!" she looked at him for a moment before giving him a small and half genuine smile "Sakura Haruno is your new friend Naruto?" Sasuke said to Naruto with what sounded like disgust in his voice, shaking his head slightly he started to walk off, when the other two didn't follow him, he looked back at them and raised one of his eyebrows slightly "Well are you coming?" he asked them walking off again.

Looking at Naruto, Sakura shook her head "I didn't know that your best friend was Sasuke!"she said to him looking away from him again as they started to walk off "How do you know Sasuke?" Naruto asked her, his usual goofy smile visible on his face "We, well we went to the same school for a little while!" she told him looking down at the ground as they walked "We...weren't really friends or anything like that!" she added hoping that Naruto didn't ask her anymore questions about this. Noticing the look on her face, Naruto looked at her closely "Sakura are you okay?" he asked her a concerned look visible on his face as he said that "I'm fine Naruto, really!" Sakura told him, linking arms with him "We should really get to class though!" she added "We might be kind of late if we don't hurry!"

That day, all through class, Sakura's thoughts were lingering on her history with Sasuke, she remembered telling him, the day before he left that she loved him, but he had waved it off as though she was exactly like those other fangirls that followed him around all of the time. She had been so stuck on her thoughts that when Kakashi told them that they could leave, she was still sitting there with Naruto trying to get her attention when she heard a voice that wasn't Naruto's speaking "Just leave her here!" she looked up quickly to see Sasuke standing there "No, i'm ready to go!" she said, a faint blush appearing on her normally pale skin "Sorry, I was just thinking about something!"

As the three of them were walking out of the room, Sakura kept her eyes in the direction that they were walking, trying not to listen to Sasuke and Naruto talking since she knew that they were talking about her since Naruto seemed determined to find out just what and how they knew each other and everything like that, rolling her eyes slightly, she looked over at them "Naruto, there's nothing to tell, Sasuke and I used to know each other, and then he left to come here and we never spoke or anything like that!" she raised one of her eyebrows slightly at Sasuke almost daring him to tell Naruto differently. Brushing a stray lock of pink hair out of her eyes, she walked over to a seat that was near them "You two can go on without me!" she told them, her voice soft as she felt as though she was going to start crying or something like that "Are you sure Sakura?" Naruto asked her looking at her closely. Nodding her head slightly Sakura looked away from them "I'm just feeling a little tired Naruto okay?" she said to him, forcing herself to give him a genuine smile.

After the two of them walked off without her, Sakura sighed softly to herself and closed her eyes for a moment as she put her legs up on the bench _Why did I have to come here where Sasuke was?_ She thought to herself wiping away a stray tear, she sat there like that for a couple of minutes when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Sakura?" the voice said, when she felt someone sitting down next to her, looking up quickly, she tilted her head to the side slightly and looked at the person closely "Hinata?" she whispered narrowing her eyes slightly and trying to see through watery eyes "A-Are y-you okay Sakura?" the soft voice asked her. Wiping her eyes slightly, Sakura nodded her head with a soft laugh "Yeah I am Hinata!" she told her with a faint smile "I was just...I was just thinking!" she told her looking away from her for a moment. Feeling the hand on her shoulder again, she looked back at Hinata again "Y-You were acting a bit weird in class today Sakura!" Laughing again, Sakura played with a lock of her hair "Yeah, I was a bit distracted wasn't I?" she asked her shaking her head, before looking around for a moment "How about we go for a walk?" she asked her standing up as the two of them started walking off.

As the two girls were walking, Sakura looked at Hinata closely "Do you like Naruto?" she asked her tilting her head to the side as she looked at her closely "O-Of course I l-like Naruto!" Hinata answered her hesitantly "H-He's r-really n-nice!" Sakura shook her head slightly at that answer "Hinata, you **like** Naruto don't you?" although she already knew the answer to that question, she still wanted to hear Hinata say so that she knew that she was right about it, when she received no answer, she nodded her head "I'll drop it then!" she said to her with a small laugh "Sakura?" Hinata said to her "D-Do you like N-naruto?" Sakura looked at her closely, her eyes wide "Not like that Hinata!" she told her with a smile "Naruto's definitely a friend!" she added making sure that the other girl knew that "N-Naruto l-likes you!" Hinata told her, with what seemed to be a sad look on her face "Oh, no he doesn't Hinata!" she told her shaking her head slightlyand biting her bottom lip gently "I don't think i'll ever think that way about Naruto Hinata!" she told her with a small sigh "You should really tell him your feelings!" she glanced aroudn quickly at where they were going "Oh, i'm going this way!" she told her "I'll see you tomorrow at school ok?" she gave her another smile and waved slightly as she headed off in the opposite direction to Hinata.

_End notes:_ _I know this kinda sucked, but it took me like two days to actually manage to think of what I wanted to write . _


End file.
